Caught in it All
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Son, Werewolf, Professor, Husband, Father, Hero. 50 drabbles on the man we call Remus Lupin
1. Apple

If there was one thing that Remus absolutely hated, it was that his parents always told him to eat five portions of fruit and veg' a day.

However, being a werewolf, there were certain things he could tolerate when it came to fruit, and then there was a bunch of fruit that he absolutely couldn't tolerate.

Like Apples – Remus absolutely detested Apples. They were either too sweet or too bitter for his enhanced Lycanthrope senses, and he also hated how they bruised so easily.

Sometimes he felt as if he was said apple. So easy to bruise and covered in bites...

Either way, Remus Lupin hated Apples.


	2. Death

Mr and Mrs Lupin had always been there for Remus. They had always supported him even after he had been bitten, and he definitely didn't notice any prejudices in their voices.

Not once did Mr and Mrs Lupin portray that they didn't love their son, or that they would leave him.

But when Remus caught sight of the daily prophet one morning... he felt his heart rip out of his stomach, at what he had read.

His parents had both been killed by death eaters.

James, Sirius and Peter had always been there for Remus. They had always supported him even after they found out he was a Werewolf, and he definitely didn't notice any prejudices in their voices.

But when James and Lily and Peter died as well – Remus had no one...


	3. Bag

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, and Follows!_

* * *

It was common sense that all girls wore bags over their shoulders and all boys wore back packs. So when Sirius Black loudly proclaimed that he wanted a muggle satchel to take to class, Remus could not help but mock him slightly.

"But, they come in colours like pink and purple – and their not your colour Sirius."

Sirius frowned in reply, causing Remus and James Potter, who had been sat playing wizards chess with Remus to laugh openly at him.

Remus knew that he had made a mistake on laughing at Sirius, when he found himself a victim of one of Sirius' pranks the following day-

"But you said you wanted a satchel!" He laughed again later that night, "and I was just imagining you wearing a bright pink one to class!"

-Make that two pranks.


	4. Secret

Remus Lupin was hiding something. And didn't best friends usually tell each other their secrets?

After all, James had told Remus his secret about having a crush on Lily Evans – though they all knew it wouldn't be much of a secret soon enough.

And Peter had told Remus his secret about his father getting fired over the Christmas holidays – though he was more than likely going to get a new job soon enough.

And not to forget Sirius, he had told Remus about how he worried that his brother Regulus would get placed in Slytherin next year.

Lily Evans – though she wasn't really his best friend either, had confided in Remus about her sister Petunia and how she was ignoring Lily now that she knew that Lily was a witch.

But apparently it didn't matter about them telling Remus their secrets – because either way he wasn't going to tell them his.

After all, Remus never was the boy who cried Wolf.


	5. Love

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Remus loved her – though he knew he really shouldn't. After all she at least ten years younger than her, and he was a Werewolf for Merlin's sake!

It probably didn't help that he had no one to go to, about his problem, other than her cousin, who was his best friend.

He had to stop feeling like this towards Nymphadora bloody Tonks; after all she wasn't the type of woman to fall for him anyways.

He had to find a way to ignore the loving feelings, to catch the butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw the metamorphagus, and to stop himself from falling down the rabbit hole to deeply.

He couldn't help but stop loving Nymphadora however, because it seemed that not only he himself seemed to love her, but the irrational side of him – the wolf – seemed to love her.

Remus Lupin was in quite a predicament.

It sucked – but he loved it.


	6. Hate

Could there have been someone who Remus detested more than Sirius Black at that moment in time?

The dog animagus had seemed to do the inevitable within only a week – not only had he turned Lily and James into Voldemort, causing the two to die, but he had also killed twelve Muggles and their other best friend Peter Pettigrew out of spite.

Remus hated him – but he didn't understand why he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

It wasn't only hate for Sirius but for himself. If Remus had opened his mouth earlier and told Lily, or James or even little Peter about his concerns that Sirius was the traitor – well they'd still be alive wouldn't they?

No matter what however, Remus was full to the brim with anger – hating Sirius Black.

When he should have been hating Peter.


	7. Pain

Remus Lupin knew pain – he knew what it felt like to have every single bone break in his body – to have his skin rip into shreds in order to make him into something... terrible.

He knew what it was like to lose his parents, and his best friends – and he also knew what it felt like to be betrayed by who he thought to be one of his closest friends.

He also knew how much it hurt to feel alone – to be unloved, un-hated and... Feared...

To be blatantly honest, the werewolf also knew what how much it split his heart in half to be in love with a woman he didn't deserve – someone who shouldn't love him back.

And more importantly, he knew the pain of being scared all the time – never knowing whether he would be alive the following day, due to the war that was raging on outside their windows.

But... this pain – this agony was even worse... in fact when he found out, he stood in silent anguish – it worried his wife deeply – but he couldn't care less.

He ached, and he felt as if he wanted to die.

After all, he had just sentenced an unborn child to a life as a werewolf... a cursed child...


	8. Horror

What was Horror to Remus, what was it really?

Was it the fact that he had to with hold the information of his condition, or was it his condition itself?

Was Horror the kind of thing that makes you jump – or the thing that gives you nightmares?

After all, the initial thought of his friends knowing he was a werewolf made him jump – but in his dreams, when he dreamt of them figuring it out...

Was horror the thought of never being able to succeed in life because of his dangerous other side?

Or was it, just simply knowing people would never be able to see him as an actual person?

Just a werewolf... a mangled worn out half breed...

Maybe it was just knowing that he was never going to be more than something to be feared that scared him the most.

Because though he had been raised by his parents when he needed them, he had always known how life would go... he would always be discriminated against...


	9. Time

Time was running out – Prongs had been dead for eighteen years, Padfoot dead for two years, and traitorous had been Wormtail dead now for a few days.

His time as the last marauder was going to end soon, and he knew. He'd never thought he'd be the last Marauder; he'd never thought that he'd have a family.

His Nymphadora, his little Teddy, they were both relying on him to come back to them alive. But it wasn't so simple – though he was enchanted at the fact that he was loved even with his condition,

But it wasn't so easy – he was running out of time, he knew, but he couldn't bear to say goodbye for the final time.

He was running out of time, always running out of time with the tick of a clock, and soon the Marauders would fall.

But at least they got their mischief managed – in the end.


	10. Books

Remus Lupin loved books – he loved them with a passion that made most people he knew think immediately of the word 'Ravenclaw'.

However the boy was not a Ravenclaw, and though technically he shouldn't have even been in any house at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Remus supposed that inside there was much more to him that he was just too withdrawn to push out. Maybe though, with his new friends, he could forget about the world of books and knowledge that he lived in, to push himself into a life of fun.

After all he was a Werewolf at Hogwarts – there wasn't a single person he had ever heard of who could say such a thing, and due to this, Remus Lupin felt infinite.


	11. Eleven

Eleven was a very lucky number for Remus Lupin. And so he held the number very close to his heart.

After all the number eleven was when most things happened in his life. It was his birthday on the eleventh – he got his Hogwarts letter on that day.

He went to Hogwarts on the eleventh, and he gained three friends when he was eleven.

Remus met Nymphadora on the eleventh – proposed on the twelfth (though he always said the eleventh) and the two were married on the eleventh of November.

Most importantly though, Teddy was born on the eleventh, and Remus was ecstatic when his son was born.

Teddy and Nymphadora were his everything. And between the two, all he could think of was how the number eleven had been extremely generous to the man.

The number 31 and 2 however... not so lucky...


	12. Guitar

Not many knew, but Remus played the guitar. It seemed that the werewolf played the instrument in attempts to make up for the fact that he was barely ever accepted for his condition.

In fact he played the guitar at home almost every day, though only for twenty minute intervals.

It seemed that with his musical interest, he could push out any bad feelings with a passionate tune that he had created on a whim.

When he was ten his mother saved enough money to buy Remus a magical music book so that he could record the notes that he played.

Remus' mother Lena Lupin was somehow convinced that her son would become some sort of musical prodigy what with his talent and feeling.

She never expected him to become a wizard, though it was much better than the magic book...


	13. Crazy

In a way, Remus Lupin was crazy – completely off his rocker. But then again, in a way he wasn't.

Was it fair to call a werewolf, crazy when they got up and did weird things? If so, then Remus wasn't so crazy as he led himself to belief...

But what if he was crazy for trying to act human – for trying to act as if he was healthy and normal and exactly like everybody else. Was that crazy?

After all, if he and his friends knew that he was a werewolf, and they always paid mind to that thought... maybe he was insane. Maybe the pain of the transformations had maimed him clinically... different.

Was Remus crazy for defying the wolf inside of him – for denying the fact that he should be embracing his wolf side rather than actually pushing it as far away as he could?

Was Remus Lupin crazy for wanting to take the extra out of his extraordinary self? Was it so bad that he wanted to be just ordinary?


	14. Midnight

Was it weird that Remus preferred the hours before and after midnight more than those of noon? It was something that the boy found very discouraging, but it was the truth.

Maybe he liked midnight because it was so dark – and he was a dark creature. Or maybe his found it intriguing because the world had no light source and so that MUST be interesting, shouldn't it?

Maybe it was because there was no way to see another without using spells that Remus liked the night? After all, he was a something considered dark, so why shouldn't he hide away?

Was that even normal? Sure it was normal to be a night-owl who stays up trying to finish essays or to plan pranks, but was it normal to want to live in the depths of the night, instead of in the light of dawn?

But then again, Werewolves were always classed as nocturnal.


End file.
